1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, generally, to "cold packs" used to treat a variety of injuries. More specifically, the invention provides a novel, reusable, stable, nontoxic and freezable gel contained within uniquely shaped packages formed of hypoallergenic materials which are held in place by straps and/or fasteners.
2. Prior Art
Cold packs have gradually been evolving from the most primitive form, i.e. ice cubes wrapped within some toweling, to more sophisticated, reusable forms. The ice-cube-in-toweling type of cold pack has well-known drawbacks. For example, the ice cubes melt and the toweling becomes soaked. This, in turn, soaks the user and the surrounding area.
There is also the fatigue factor which sets in after the user holds the ice cube bundle against the injury for an extended period of time Sometimes this procedure further aggravates the situation by causing both the hand and the injury to become numbed by the cold.
Ice cubes are not comfortable because they are hard and often have sharp points or edges which may cause additional discomfort. The shape of ice cubes themselves makes it inherently difficult to press them against an injured area. This all presupposes that ice cubes are even available.
Frozen packaged water is an improvement because, as the water melts, it is retained within the package. It is relatively easy to keep the package in the freezer until needed. The packages are, generally, cubic or rectilinear in shape, so that much of the discomfort and effort of prior art devices remain although some convenience is gained.
More recently, the material providing the "cold" may be a variety of chemical mixtures. One mixture is the basic "freeze-and-use" kind which is better than water only because it stays cold longer. This material is commonly referred to as Blue Ice. Nevertheless, it is still as hard and uncomfortable as the prior art ice packs.
Other chemical mixtures used to provide the "cold" are more pliable when frozen or when absorbing heat (as in those which involve endothermic reactions), but the packaging is uncomfortable and must be manually held against the injury. Thus, the fatigue of the holder and discomfort from the packaging is not resolved even if the chemical mixture is improved. Moreover, some of the prior art devices are considered to be toxic if broken.
Other attempts to provide a cold pack to deal with these problems have resulted only in partial and inadequate remedies. The invention described herein provides a reasonably comfortable and useful thermal pack which contours against injured areas without the necessity of manual holding. The cold producing mixture (i.e. CRYLON (TM) gel) of the thermal pack is a unique and effective mixture.